Truth and Speculations
by 3iris
Summary: This is just me playing with a few relationshippy spoilers that I have stumbled across for the season finale. It's just a one shot, but beware, spoilers ahead, if you can pick them out of my imagination's ramblings.


**This is based on nothing more than two lines from the season finale promo, and a spoiler about a certain guest star showing up at the precinct. It is just one way that I could think of to make it all fit together. I'm not saying that I think this is how it will go, or even that I would like it to go this way. We all know the promos are rarely translated to the episode the way we expect. **

Detective Beckett walked into the break room to get herself a cup of coffee, and to escape the curious stares of everyone who was obviously aware she had been issued an ultimatum that morning by Detective Deming.

It was an ultimatum of the it's-him-or-me variety. In the parking lot. With Detective Karpowski two steps in front of them committing every word to memory for an instant replay.

She was pissed. At Tom, for thinking an ultimatum would gain him any ground. At Castle, for being the source of all the confusion and misunderstandings. At Karpowsky, for having a big mouth. At everyone else, for their knowing glances, and their smugness at having declassified the status of her relationships.

Detective Ryan poked his head in the room, noticing that she had been standing in front of the espresso machine for a long time. He had also noticed that her cup was still empty, and on the verge of being unconsciously crushed in her hand. "Everything OK in here, Beckett?"

"Great, Ryan. Can I get you a cup?" Sarcasm dripped from her words as she crinkled up the paper cup, and tossed it into the trash, grabbing another.

"Uh, no thanks." He looked at her with one eyebrow raised, detecting the sarcasm. He was ready to back carefully out of the room, but he stopped. "Um, you know, Castle is a great guy, a good friend. We get why you like him. Hell, I like him. Jenny says it's getting a little awkward."

She smiled, almost sincerely, at the admission. "Well, Jenny had better watch all those late hours you've been working."

"What? No. That is not . . ."

Her eyebrow shot up.

"I was trying to help." He turned and left the room, then he thought twice, and popped his head back in. "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Relax. Your secret is safe with me."

After Ryan left, she actually got around to filling her coffee cup. She turned and leaned against the counter, wondering what she was going to do about Deming. She found the whole situation ironic. Even if she were to ever want a relationship with Castle, she would never let it happen because of the trust issue. She could not trust him, and she believed that deep down, people do not change. Now, here was Tom telling her that he did not trust her to work closely with Castle. She wondered what she ever did that would make him think she was untrustworthy. She also wondered, absentmindedly, if she used the word irony correctly.

She dumped the coffee down the drain, frustrated with the circle in which her thoughts were running. She made a spontaneous decision to take the afternoon off. There was only paperwork on her desk today, and there were more important things she needed to think about. She started out the door to head to her desk and pick up her things, but she ran into a wall, which turned out to be Castle's chest.

He grabbed her shoulders for support, as she reeled backwards from the impact. She snapped at him, "What are you doing here? I told you we didn't have anything today."

He only grinned, baiting her. He glanced down the hall at everybody working, and purposefully not looking at them. "We don't have anything, or Deming doesn't want me here?"

"Both actually. If you would not be so . . . so . . . possessive and competitive when he is around, maybe he wouldn't question your intentions."

She was whispering, but he didn't bother to lower his voice. "I don't think it is _my _intentions that are in question."

She slipped out of the hold he had on her shoulders, and out of the break room. She stopped at her desk long enough to grab her purse, and walked out of the building, ignoring the fact that Castle was right on her heels, and everyone's attention was on her, again.

When she emerged onto the sidewalk, she turned on her heels, and stood face to face with him. "What do you want, Castle?"

"I was coming to talk to you when I heard all the buzz. I was going to tell you that I am going to be away for a while. I have to get some writing done. From what I've heard, the timing couldn't be better. Tom gets you to himself for a week, and I, hopefully, finish the chapters that I am past deadline on."

"You backing down from a direct challenge? That doesn't sound like you."

"Unfortunately, I don't get to choose. I am in deep with my publisher. If they don't get chapters yesterday, they are backing off the last book. I can't seem to stay focused and get anything down on paper, so I am going to spend a few days in the Hamptons." He looked at her seriously. "What are you going to tell Deming?"

"Tom had no right to ask me to exclude you from my life, work or otherwise. We are just not at that place yet." She shrugged. "I don't know. I'll probably just let him cool his heels for a couple days, see if he comes around."

"Come to the Hamptons with me. It's perfect. He'll know you make your own decisions. I'll have my inspiration close by. It's a win-win." He smiled at her innocently.

"You're seriously asking me to your place in the Hamptons? Do you really think it's going to help my situation with Tom if I spend the weekend with you?"

"If I can help it, no. Deming has had his time with you to himself. Now, it's my turn. If you think about it, it's only fair."

"Castle, I don't even know what to say. . ." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You are making it sound like. . ."

". . . like I am interested? Like it drives me crazy to see you with him? Like you have piqued my curiosity over the past year, and I am finally ready to step up and ask you to think about it, to consider it?"

"But . . . Now? The Hamptons?"

"Yes. Now. Come with me. All you need is a couple days off, a swimsuit, a good book." He brought it up knowing she would never go for it, but he was shocked to find her actually entertaining the possibility. That was enough for him, knowing that she did not immediately disregard the idea.

"Castle, no. You know I can't. I can't just up and leave . . . with you. That's not fair. We can talk, but. . ."

"Yeah, I kind of thought you might say that. We'll talk . . . when I get back." He made a hasty retreat, and she was left standing on the curb, wondering what had just happened.

She did not hear from him the following morning, and assumed he had already left. She was surprised when he showed up mid morning like it was any other day.

She glanced up from her desk. "I thought you would be in the Hamptons by now?"

"I put it off. I don't think it will matter much if I am here, or at my apartment, or at the house in the Hamptons. I will still be distracted."

She glanced around cautiously, and to her surprise, nobody appeared to be interested. "Castle, what do you want me to do? Your timing . . ."

"I know. I know. I can be very patient. You and what's his name, it won't last. Do you know how I know?" She lifted one eyebrow, and he went on. "I'll tell you how I know. You keep making the same safe mistake. You still are not looking for the yin to your yang. You don't want boring. You just think you do." He nodded at her, like he had just imparted some great wisdom.

She was trying to figure out what to say when Deming appeared at her desk. He swallowed visibly, and managed a civil greeting to Castle. "Castle. . ."

"Deming. . ."

Tom turned his attention back to Kate. "Are you ready?"

Kate smiled apologetically at Castle, and nodded at Deming, who in turn gave Castle a look that said, 'I won this round'.

They made a hasty exit, and Castle had to keep reminding himself that Tom may have won the battle, but he would win the war'.

After a quick lunch, in which Kate gently, but firmly, ended her relationship with Tom Deming, she found herself back in the break room, and surprisingly not too shaken up by the exchange. It's what had to be done. Tom had anticipated it, and even wished her and Castle happiness. It was a strange world where she talked openly about her feelings for the writer who had nudged his way into her heart.

Esposito entered the break room warily, but smiled as he saw her thoughtfully watching Castle and Ryan's animated exchange. Ryan left, and she continued watching Castle busy himself at her desk. She seemed at peace, and anxious about something at the same time.

"What? Deming doesn't like our coffee anymore?"

"I think Tom is going to be drinking his coffee with the Robbery guys for a while."

"I was beginning to wonder if they ever caught any of their own cases anymore?" He filled a cup, handed it to Kate, and then filled his own. "So, you cut him loose for Castle?"

She knew they would all know her reasons, but she wasn't expecting to be asked directly about it, and it threw her off.

"It's about time. Why do you think he's been following you around all this time?" She looked up at him, startled at how transparent her feelings were.

"Am I the only one who can't see it?"

"Pretty much. Not that I actually believe that you can't see it too."

She started to protest when a pretty blond managed to gain the attention of Castle, and in turn Kate. Esposito looked truly uncomfortable, as he said, "Isn't that . . ."

Kate had never had the pleasure of meeting Gina, one of the ex Mrs. Castles, but she recognized her face from the Society pages of the paper. She couldn't see Castle's face, but she could see Gina was more than pleased to be there.

"What are you doing here, Gina?"

She sat her bags on the floor next to her. "Making sure you find your way to the Hampton's today, now in fact. Your extracurricular activities, and your lack of devotion to the second Nikki Heat novel, have me in hot water with the boys upstairs. So, you are taking a writing sabatical, and I will be the one to make sure you get there with no detours. I am packed and ready to be pampered."

"Are you kidding me? You can't kidnap me. You can't force me to write."

She already had him on his feet, and directed toward the door. "Oh, yes I can, and you are not going to make a fuss about it. They are not kidding about cutting the book deal down to two. You owe me this."

He thought about his reasons to stay, and counted them few. Kate was busy with Deming. He did need to work, and who better to drive him crazy enough to make him want to get the chapters cranked out, and away from her company? He picked up Gina's bags, and she linked her arm in his, guiding him out of the precinct.

Kate and Esposito looked at each other, shock apparent on both faces.

"There is an explanation." Esposito looked completely confused.

Kate straightened herself up, and attempted a smile. "Sure there is. It's called Plan B, and he is taking her to the Hamptons."

She turned back away, and quietly looked through the glass at her desk that Castle just abandoned.

* * *

_**The End -- **_

_**And then we wait for Season 3 to see how Kate reacts to the misunderstanding. Does she go claim her stake on her man, or does she patiently wait for him to get back and give him the cold shoulder? Do they keep working together, or does she kick him to the curb? Does she get back with Deming, or has she burned that bridge?**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**I also wanted to mention - The exchange between Ryan and Beckett about his friendship with Castle, and Jenny's thoughts on it, was inspired by a sign that I saw on ESPN that a fan was holding at a baseball game. _"My husband loves Derek Jeter so much, it's getting awkward."_Ha! I love it! I bet that person never thought they would have a hand in the inspiration of a Castle fanfic. **


End file.
